


Tied Up

by dragonspell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Pegging, Pre-Canon, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay with me tying you up?” she asks and, no, Derek’s kind of not but it’s Kate and she’s naked.  His tongue doesn’t know how to say anything other than <i>yes</i> and <i>please</i>.  He hasn’t been able to say no to her since she smiled at him from across the street and Derek’s heart had stopped.  (Derek's underage; Kate is not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

“Are you okay with me tying you up?” she asks and, no, Derek’s kind of not but it’s Kate and she’s naked. His tongue doesn’t know how to say anything other than _yes_ and _please_. He hasn’t been able to say no to her since she smiled at him from across the street and Derek’s heart had stopped.

Kate’s beautiful, in every sense of the word, Derek thinks. She’s got long blonde hair that seems to glow in the sun, flawless skin, the face of an angel. She’s smart, funny, a little wild, and she loves him. 

She loves him. Kate’s perfect and he doesn’t have it in him to ever tell her no.

Mom and Dad want to meet her but Derek tells them _no_ and _not yet_. Laura grins slyly and ruffles Derek’s hair to tease him, saying that she knows who he’s seeing. Derek ducks away and smiles at the ground to keep his secret. _No,_ he tells her, _you don’t._ Uncle Peter just wants to make sure that Derek’s being safe and to him Derek says yes, but he knows he isn’t. There’s nothing safe about Kate. She makes him feel like he’s just jumped out of the sky.

Kate is 120 down a back road full of twists and turns—exhilarating and terrifying at the same time and Derek would have to be crazy to want to stop. She’s the first girl that’s made him feel this way, the only girl. He doesn’t think that he’ll want anyone else as much as he wants Kate—doesn’t think that he’ll love anyone else the way that he does her.

She’s older than him, wiser, and knows about things that hadn’t even thought were possible before he met her. She knew he wasn’t going to say no before she asked the question.

It’s the fourth time that she’s tied him up and he’s starting to realize that she’s got a bit of a thing for it. There’s something about seeing him bound and helpless and at her mercy that gets her hot. Her pupils dilate, her heart speeds up, and her breath comes quick and fast. Derek doesn’t like being tied up, but he loves Kate and loves that she’s so into it. He’d do anything for her.

He doesn’t say much as she turns him over onto his stomach, gets his knees underneath him. She ties his hands in front of him, big chain loops that wrap around his wrists and travel up his forearm. Derek’s not sure that he could break them but he trusts Kate. He trusts her.

“Oh, you’re going to love this, sweetie,” she says and Derek shivers. He hears the clank of the chains as she attaches him to the wall, the cold metal contrasting with her warm skin. His mouth is dry and his face feels flushed. He drops his head against his bound arms and waits.

The slap to his ass is startling but not all together unexpected. “Love this ass,” Kate purrs, her hands kneading his skin. Derek bites his lip to keep from whimpering and spreads his legs a little, hoping that she’ll reach between them and touch his cock. He feels ready to explode. 

Her fingernails scrape up his side, making him gasp, and she chuckles. “So tense,” she says. Her knees slot between his and spread, forcing his stance wider to accommodate. “You ready to come?” She knows that he is. He is the moment that she starts taking her clothes off and it’s something that they’ve had to work on with him. She laughs, and moves her hands in soft, soothing circles on his back. “Try to hold off, sweetie. You’ll like this, I promise.”

The first time that he and Kate had been alone together, Derek had come in his pants. She’d taken off her bra, let him slip his hands underneath her shirt and Derek hadn’t lasted much longer than that. He’d dry-humped her leg, made a sticky mess and been mortified within minutes. Kate had raised an eyebrow and then smiled, not unkindly. “Let’s try that again, shall we?” She’d told him, too, that she liked guys his age because they were easy to please and always up for another round. She hadn’t let him feel embarrassed about it for long and Derek had tried to be better the second time around.

Kate is six years older than him, old enough to drink, and Derek thinks that he must have done something amazing in a past life for her to even think twice about him. 

He feels her hair whispering over his skin as she leans over him, can hear her heart beating in her chest. She presses her soft curves against him and Derek wishes that his hands were free. He wants to touch her. 

She runs her hands over him, over his shoulders and down his arms, across his back, following the line of his spine. She reaches underneath, slipping dangerously close to where he’s achingly hard and he whines, rolling his hips forward. “Aw, cute little puppy whines,” she says and he can hear the smile in her voice. She’s always comparing him to a puppy—the noises he makes, the way that he’s okay following her lead, the way that he always wants to please her. It’s close to the truth, truer than she knows, and makes him blush; she likes that more than anything, great peals of laughter when she sees him go red.

He wishes that he was older. He wants to be her wolf, not her puppy. For now, though, he supposes that it’s okay.

He gasps when she rubs her palm over the head of his cock, teasing him because she likes to. “Jeez,” she says, wiping her wet hand on his stomach, “I think I should be glad I put down that towel.” It’s true. He’s making a mess of her bed and they haven’t even really gotten started.

A bottle clicks open behind him and he turns his head to look. He only sees the pale skin of Kate’s hip. “Relax,” she tells him. “This’ll feel good.” He feels exposed like this, vulnerable and trapped, but it’s Kate, so he closes his eyes and keeps himself calm.

Something cold and slick touches his ass and he jumps, the chains clanking. “Easy,” she says. “Easy.” She pushes a fingertip against him, lets it slip inside, and keeps it there. Derek’s eyes widen, his breath coming in quick, little pants.

“What—what are you—”

“It’ll feel good, I promise.” Her finger slips in a little deeper and twists inside of him. It feels utterly bizarre. “You don’t mind, do you?” She asks it like a question but he knows that she’s not expecting a no.

“It…feels weird.”

She laughs. “It gets better.” Her finger bottoms out inside of him, the rest of her hand resting against him. She pulls it out a little and then pushes it back in, pumping it in and out of him and Derek thinks he might embarrass himself in a way that Kate won’t find so cute.

“Kate…”

“Hey, I said relax, sweetie.” Her hand twists, the fingers not inside him grazing his balls. Then she presses downward and Derek’s flat against the bed. Kate laughs again. “Like that?” she teases and does it again.

Derek’s panting against his arms, stars exploding behind his eyelids and his entire body won’t stop shaking. “What—”

“Told you you’d like it.” She’s merciless, moving her finger inside of him and Derek’s half a second from coming, a desperation turning his voice into a weak whimper. “Mmm,” Kate purrs. “And I like that sound.” She keeps him there, suspended on the edge of orgasm until Derek thinks that he’s about to lose his mind.

She pulls her finger out and then gets up, leaves him there shuddering on the bed. His face is hot and he buries in his arms again, unable to face the world. He liked that; he didn’t; he doesn’t know. He’s embarrassed but he thinks maybe he wants her to do it again. “God,” he whispers.

The bed dips when Kate comes back and Derek shivers before she even touches him. She smears some more cold, wet slick on him and then wipes her fingers on his thigh. Derek swallows back the words he wants to say and waits. Her nails dig into his skin when she grips his hip.

Something large and blunt pushes against him, much bigger than her finger, and Derek squeezes his eyes closed, finally figuring it out. He’s terrified that this is going to hurt and, for a little bit, it does. The strap-on is a stinging ache that keeps shoving in, moving deeper inside of him and refusing to go away, intrusive and invading, and he’s hunching up when he knows, theoretically, that he should be pushing back. “Re _lax_ , sweetie,” Kate says. “You’re tensing up all over the place.”

He feels the wolf pulsing inside him, threatening to spill out, and he bites the inside of his cheek for the focus. It’s just Kate. 

It’s Kate.

She rolls her hips, pushing the fake cock all the way inside of him, and snuggles herself up against him. “There,” she says. “How’s that?”

 _Weird_ , he wants to say. _I don’t like it. Take it out. Please don’t move._ He pants and says nothing.

“Oh, sweetie,” Kate clucks. Her hand reaches underneath him to grasp his hard-on which is fading fast. “It’s okay.” She gives him a few solid pumps that almost make him forget about the object in his ass, except for when she starts to pull out.

“I—” He feels like she pulling out his entire ass instead of just the strap-on, like maybe he shouldn’t be here, on a bed, because something bad is about to happen.

“It’s okay.” Kate kisses his back and keeps her hand on him hard and firm even as she starts to thrust. “Just go with it. Trust me, I know all about anal.” He knows that she does. Kate knows everything. It still feels weird to him. She shifts up on his back so the strap-on slides back in at an angle and Derek’s grimacing, trying to relax like she wants him to.

Then he’s back to seeing stars. “Fuck!” he swears and surges forward on the bed, knees rumpling the towel underneath of him. Pleasure stabs deep inside his core and shivers out along his nerves. _Don’t come_ , he pleads with himself. _Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come…_

“Ah, there it is,” Kate says knowingly and rocks back in. He’s going to come. He’s going to fucking explode and there’s nothing that he can do about it because Kate’s going to drive him out of his goddamned mind first. The strap-on is a smooth slide inside of him now, having hollowed out a piece of him and forced his ass to accommodate it, and all he feels is a strange fullness and the shuddery, shivery sparks that rocket through his system every time it brushes up against that spot inside of him. Kate rolls her hips, moving the dildo inside of him and it’s like she’s found an orgasm button inside of him and has taped it down. He moans and shudders and struggles under her, the chains clanking around him. His heart thumps painfully in his chest. He can’t seem to breath and the towel is already wet underneath him.

“God,” he chokes out and bites his teeth into his arm. He hopes that he doesn’t break the skin or wolf out because a bloody but non-existent wound would be hard to explain, but he can’t fucking focus at the moment.

The hand that Kate’s got on his cock pumps him hard and fast and Derek yells against his arm as he comes. His entire body shakes with the orgasm, the pleasure running through his nerves like he touched a live wire, and he left wrung out and exhausted when it’s over, sagging against the bed.

He moans when Kate pulls out of him, feeling strangely empty. “Told you you’d like it,” Kate says smugly. She comes around him and sits on his still bound arms, legs spread on either side of his head. Her hand combs through his hair, petting him, letting him have his afterglow, before turning into a fist and dragging him upward. “My turn.”

Derek opens his eyes, sees Kate smiling down at him. “Such pretty eyes,” she tells him, running the back of her hand across his cheek. He leans into the caress and lets his eyes slip down her body. He follows the line of her neck down to her breasts and down past the soft swell of her stomach. The strap-on’s gone, leaving just her wet cunt in front of him. He licks his lips, already tasting her, and she huffs a laugh. She’s told him before how much she appreciates him liking this.

Kate pulls him forward and Derek obligingly opens his mouth to let his tongue curl against her. She coos and runs her hands over his hair, fingers tracing behind his ears. He pushes himself as far forward as his bound arms will let him and buries his face in her. His tongue flicks over her clit, licking up her taste, as she gasps and sighs above him. Small tremors shake him at each sound that she makes. He could do this for hours, all night, as long as she wants him to. He loves to please her.

Her voice rises and lowers as she whispers breathy endearments to him. She calls him sweetie and puppy and lover, her voice roughening on the last one. Derek likes the words, likes the taste of her on his tongue, likes the way that she makes him feel. She tightens her hands in his hair when she’s about to come, her body curling around him.

For all her talking both before and after, Kate’s silent when she comes. Her mouth drops open in ecstasy, her eyes closed, and she tosses her head backwards, golden curls spilling across her shoulders. Derek rests his head against her thigh and watches her, amazed as always at how beautiful she is.

She leans backward, sated and content, as her hands slacken their grip. Her eyes are soft as she looks down at him. “Mmm, lover,” she says. Derek shivers. He likes that word. She laughs a little and bends down to kiss him, soft and loving. It feels like a promise. He wants it to last forever.

After a little while, she lets him go, the chains sliding off with a heavy clank, and Derek revels in having his full range of motion back. She asks him if he’d liked it, if he wants to do it again and he tells her yes just because he likes how it makes her eyes light up. She kisses him again and snuggles close. The minutes feel like hours, feel like seconds. 

She asks him about his family, about his mother and father and aunts and uncles, and Derek tells her halting, edited stories. He wants to tell her everything, hold nothing back. He’s been trained to be cautious, to hide part of himself, but he wants to share everything with Kate, tell her all of his secrets. He’s never felt this way about anyone before.

When she sends him back home, the sun is just starting to set in the sky, and Derek dreams of tomorrow. He wants to introduce her to his family, and maybe he will. She’s said that she wants to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, look who just watched Teen Wolf. >_>


End file.
